EMW Fight For Survival 2014
Card 5 on 5 Traditional Fight for Survival Elimination Tag Team Match; General Management vs. Ownership Al Bundy, Blitz, "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal & The Avengers (Captain America & Thor) vs. Theo Clardy, Chad Johnson and The Trio (EMW International Champion Trevor Phillips & Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton); If Theo's team wins, Bundy will step down as EMW General Manager. If Bundy's team wins, Clardy will give up control of EMW to Bundy. EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. "The Future Legend" Melissa Anderson 5 on 5 Traditional Fight for Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Lindsay Lohan, Blossom, Bubbles, Sasha Grey & Candy Suxx vs. Stacy Keibler, NIWA World Women's Champion Sheik & Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Harley Quinn, & Poison Ivy) 5 on 5 Traditional Fight for Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Duke Nukem, NIWA Venue Champion Ganondorf & Nintendo World Order ("Las Vegas" Link & Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi) vs. NIWA World Heavyweight Champion Shelton Benjamin, Hugo, The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) & Shadow the Hedgehog 5 on 5 Traditional Fight for Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Jason David Frank, "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH, NIWA Junior Heavyweight Champion Angry Video Game Nerd & The Warios (Wario & Waluigi) vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan, The Shredder, Zangief & The Chase Brothers (Vince Chase & Johnny Chase) 5 on 5 Traditional Fight for Survival Elimination tag Team Match EMW Starlets Champion Juliet Starling, Buffy Summers, Olivia Munn & S.H.E.I.L.D (Black Widow & Maria Hill) vs. Miley Cyrus, Faith Lehane, Jessica Alba & The Lethal Monsters (Lady Gaga & Scorpina) Kickoff - 5 on 5 Traditional Fight for Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Angelina Love, Hilary Duff, Sonya Blade, Carmen Electra & Torrie Wilson vs. Kelly K. Blank, Molly Holly, Jill Valentine, Claire Bennet & Maryse FightForSurvivalkickoffmatch.jpg FightForSurvivalteamstarletvs.teamcyrus.jpg FightForSurvivalteamfrankvs.teammorgan.jpg FightForSurvivalteamdukevs.teamshelton.jpg FightForSurvivalteamlohanvs.teamkeibler.jpg FightForSurvivalworldwomenschampionship.jpg FightforSurvivalgmvs.ownership.jpg Results *1. Zangief was eliminated by Frank after Morgan accidentally hit Zangief with the Carbon Footprint. After the match, Frank & AVGN left to the back as Morgan helped Zangief up but then Zangief shoves him down then both men went face to face and exchanged punches until The Chase Brothers arrive to break it up but then THE CHASE BROTHERS HIT ZANGIEF WITH THE DIRECTOR'S CUT!!! Morgan and The Chase Brothers then leave Zangief laying in the ring. *2. Munn was eliminated by Lehane after Faith hits Munn with Brass Knuckles as the referee was telling Starling to get to her corner. *3. Hugo, Duke Nukem, Shadow The Hedgehog, Ganondorf, Ace Dudley, Mario, and Las Vegas Link were disqualified while brawling inside the ring. Benjamin was ejected from the ring during the melee via Nukem throwing him out and was therefore not disqualified. *4. Before the bell rang, a brawl ensues between the two teams as the bell rings to start the match. Poison Ivy was eliminated by Lohan after the LiLoKO during the brawl and Keibler was eliminated by Lohan after a Perfectly Painful from Blossom, followed by a Powerpuff Spiralbomb from Bubbles, followed by Double Penetration from Haze & Grey and finally Keibler got hit by the LiLoKO from Lohan. *5. The final moments of the match were "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey ran in the ring after Kim Winslow was knocked down and Bustice got out a steel chair. Rousey then grabbed the steel chair from Bustice as the crowd was going nuts and Bustice was begging to Rousey but when Anderson gets to her feet, ROUSEY KNOCKS OUT ANDERSON WITH A VICIOUS STEEL CHAIR SHOT!!! Bustice sees this and then covers Anderson as Rousey revives the referee and counted the fall. Afterward, both Bustice and Rousey then face other and BOTH WOMEN HUGGED AND CELEBRATED IN THE RING AS THE CROWD BOOS LOUDLY! *6. Bundy got eliminated by Clardy after the Rock Bottom after escaping the Bundy Slam then hits Bundy with a low blow as Upton distracted the referee. After the match, Clardy and Upton celebrated at ringside then left to the back as Bundy slowly gets to his feet and looks sadden over what just happened as it was the official end of a legendary career in EMW. Bundy then requests a microphone and then Bruce Buffer hands him the microphone and Bundy gets to his feet. Bundy then looks throughout the entire crowd as they chant "Bundy" to him and then Bundy gets to talk. Bundy says to the crowd "Well, I guess Theo got what he wanted. He found a way to get me out of EMW and it just happened. But if it has to be...It has to be. I had my ups and downs throughout my career. But overall, it was one hell of a ride to be a part of this company. It was one last stand for me and it was one hell of a way to go out. I want to thank every one of you here in Indianapolis (Crowd Cheers) and to everyone watching at home. It's been fun, but now it's time to say farewell. THANK YOU!". Bundy then takes off his Polk High jersey and lays it in the ring as it leaves Bundy with his football pants, socks, shoes, and White T-Shirt and then leaves the ring and heads to the back as the crowd cheers loudly and chant "Bundy" as the show concludes with a shot of Al Bundy's Polk High jersey in the ring. Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Matches Fight For Survival Women's Tag Match - Kick-Off Fight For Survival Tag Match Fight For Survival Women's Tag Match Fight For Survival Tag Match Fight For Survival Women's Tag Match Fight For Survival Tag Match - General Management vs. Ownership Miscellaneous *Candy Suxx was injured at an EMW Live! Event and replaced by Jenna Haze and Maryse was replaced by Mistress Spencer due to being married earlier this week to WWE's The Miz. *Ari Gold didn't make the event to help manage his team due to being knocked out via a Chaos Kick from Shadow the Hedgehog on NIWA Saturday Night Slam the night before. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014